


City of Lonely Hearts

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Comfort, Escort Service, Loneliness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Hakkai wasn’t certain, precisely, what he’d been thinking when he’d placed the call to the number he found online.





	City of Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this, really, except for I had the the idea of Hakkai living in a really fancy apartment that wouldn't suit him at all. So sue me (please don't. I just like writing AUs) Coincidentally it just happened to be Hakkai's birthday, so that worked out well.
> 
> (Also, this might deserve a second part. We'll see how it goes.)

Gojyo whistled, low and long. “Man - that is some fucking view.”

Hakkai felt a smile tugging at his lips, charmed by Gojyo’s enthusiasm. “It is.” He stepped up next to Gojyo, passing the other man a drink: whiskey on the rocks. It occurred to him that he might have considered asking if Gojyo wanted something different, but it was too late now. “It caught me off guard when I first arrived, as well.”

The apartment had no external walls, only floor to ceiling plate glass windows, even in the bedroom. In the first few weeks he had lived there, Hakkai had been seized by an almost constant urge to draw all the curtains around him like a shell against the vast cityscape stretched before him. Now, he only closed the bedroom ones with any regularity.

“You’re not worried somebody’s gonna fly a drone by here and take a picture of you naked, or something?” Gojyo’s grin grew wider. “Or maybe you’re into that. Not judging.”

Hakkai shook his head, unable to fully suppress his smile this time. “The glass is tinted on the outside - it’s impossible to see in. At least, that’s what I was told. I still find the window cleaners somewhat unnerving.”

“I bet,” Gojyo leaned his head back and drained his drink in a single breath. Hakkai watched the man’s long, red hair shift about his shoulders, watched Gojyo’s throat work with each swallow, and felt a fine sheen of perspiration blooms beneath his own white button-down. Hakkai wasn’t certain, precisely, what he’d been thinking when he’d placed the call to the number he found online, except that he was almost painfully lonely, and desperately in need - of another voice. Of another presence. Of warmth. For all of its superficial beauty, the apartment he lived in was just that: superficial; an elaborate, beautifully cultivated fishbowl in which Hakkai could live and work. His supervisor would call, when there was work for him to do, but aside from a weekly video conference call on Thursday afternoons, he never saw or spoke with any of his coworkers; and he hadn’t set foot in the head office - whose immaculate glass facade he could see from his west-facing windows even now - since the day he was hired.

He wouldn’t even have had to leave the apartment at all, except that he had insisted he preferred to shop for his groceries, rather than have them delivered. Truthfully, he simply wanted some aspect of his life to remain within his control, no matter how small. This was the same reason he had maintained a personal cell phone, although the company also provided one. He’d had no reason to expect to use it - who would call him? - but it had come in extremely handy when he had made the decision to look for...a little companionship.

If he had expected anything from that particular phone call, Gojyo was not it. Perhaps he had thought he would find himself in the company of someone more...superficially delicate; not this easily confident man in dark jeans and a well-loved leather jacket. A pair of scars across one cheekbone and his long, almost unbelievably red hair gave him the roguish look of an up-and-coming rockstar.

“Would you like another drink?” Hakkai asked.

Gojyo tilted his glass side to side, clinking the ice against the rim. “Nah - I mean, I shouldn’t. I’m on the job, after all. And it’d be rude since you haven’t finished your first.”

Hakkai put his glass to his lips, and took a deep swallow; perhaps too deep. He winced at the burn of alcohol in his throat, and Gojyo laughed.

“Hey, take it easy, man. You’re nervous - that’s okay.” His hand slid gently up the length of Hakkai’s arm, curled it around his bicep, steadying him.

Hakkai swallowed hard again, cleared his throat. “Is it that obvious?”

“Well, to me, maybe.” Gojyo gestured towards the sofa with his empty glass. “Maybe we should sit down?”

Hakkai went gratefully, sinking into the plush cushions. Gojyo joined him, managing to make his own sprawl look both careless and graceful.

“This place is - man - as a kid I would have killed to live somewhere this nice.” He paused for a moment, thoughtful. “Doesn’t really suit you, though. No offense.”

“None taken.” Hakkai said. “It belongs to my employer, actually. I had no say whatsoever in the furnishings.”

Most of the furniture was upholstered in deep creams, to contrast the black floors and the dark wood furnishings, complemented everywhere by crystal and glass, utterly colourless. Hakkai’s only personal objects were his clothes. Even the very few accents - including a stunning, yet somehow deeply off-putting painting in the bedroom of a rabbit chasing the moon - had been chosen without his personal tastes in mind.

“That’s a pretty sweet deal,” Gojyo said, nodding approvingly. “So you’re here for a while, then?”

“Actually, I don’t -” Hakkai hesitated, looking down at his glass, now resting on his knee. “I would prefer not to talk about my job.”

Gojyo made a small noise, like a breathless laugh. “‘Course, man. Sorry. I’m an idiot sometimes.”

Hakkai was about to object and say that Gojyo had nothing to apologize for, when Gojyo leaned forward and shrugged off his jacket, draping it over the arm of the sofa. At the sight of his bared shoulders, Hakkai found himself momentarily too dry-mouthed to speak.

Hakkai had never been with a man, only women (_a_ woman, more accurately) though there had always been things that he appreciated about men’s bodies, things that he desired. He had been grateful for the opportunity to opt for male company that night because it seemed less fraught with danger - with memory. Still, he’d been a little concerned that the desire simply might not be there at the same level.

Apparently he had been thoroughly wrong about that.

“Let’s just move that,” Gojyo said, as he reached across Hakkai’s body and plucked the tilting glass from his unresisting hand. He placed it on the immaculate glass coffee table next to his own, empty one, before leaning back in and letting his hand come to rest in Hakkai’s lap, gently cupping Hakkai through the front of his pants.

Hakkai felt the first, warm current of arousal trickle through his body, quickening his pulse as Gojyo began gently stroking him through his clothes. “May I - Gojyo - may I kiss you?”

Gojyo looked perplexed for a moment. Perhaps this was not something he did, Hakkai realized. Perhaps it was not something people asked. Perhaps it cost more, and Gojyo was trying to think of a non-intrusive way to tell him so; though frankly, Hakkai hardly cared about cost. What he had spent of the salary he had earned in the past three months amounted to relative pennies.

“Yeah,” Gojyo said at last, with a tentative smile, “if you want.”

_Want_ seemed to be the singular facet of Hakkai’s existence at that moment. He pressed his mouth against Gojyo’s as tenderly as he could bear and slid both his hands underneath the hem of Gojyo’s shirt. After a moment of allowing - even encouraging - Hakkai’s searching touches, Gojyo pulled his shirt off entirely, before going to work on Hakkai’s shirt buttons.

Hakkai caught Gojyo’s wrist when he reached the fourth button down. “Wait I - “ Hakkai hesitated, realzing that he could not explain himself without bearing an ugly truth (and an even uglier scar.) Maybe no explanation was better. “I would prefer to leave it on.”

“Alright.” Gojyo released the fabric pinched between his fingers, but warned. “Might get kinda dirty.”

“I don’t mind.”

“‘Course not. The pants can come off though, right?” 

When Hakkai nodded, Gojyo made quick work of the buckle, then the fly, drawing Hakkai’s erection out with something akin to tenderness before rising to his feet to rid himself of the rest of his own clothes. He paused only to remove a few necessary items from his pocket - a condom and a packet of lubricant - fortunate, since Hakkai had none of his own. 

“Ya know what,” Gojyo said, thoughtfully, items cradled in one hand while the other cradled his growing erection, thumb idly stroking against the shaft to encourage it. “I take it back. That couch does suit you. At least when you look like that.” 

Sprawled against the cream upholstery, hair mussed, glasses slightly crooked, his erect cock framed from below by his fly and from above by his loosened shirttails; Hakkai couldn’t help but laugh at the very idea of himself.

Gojyo tore open the condom wrapper, his smile one of curious affection, as if he was pleased to have made Hakkai laugh. “Let’s get this on you.”

His motions were deft - well practiced, probably, though Hakkai felt as if he were being rude just for thinking it. The cool kiss of the lubricant overtop was a shock Hakkai quickly forgot as Gojyo climbed into his lap. Hakkai pressed one palm to the small of Gojyo’s back and the other to the back of his neck as Gojyo’s hand curled around Hakkai’s cock, guiding him, allowing Hakkai to close his eyes, to lose himself in the sensation of sinking into the heat of Gojyo’s welcoming body.

Fully seated, Gojyo let out a long breath, a sigh that seemed to contain equal amounts of relief and pleasure. Hakkai opened his eyes and saw Gojyo with his head tipped back, damp strands of hair clinging to where sweat had already begun to bead on his cheeks and jaw. Hakkai brushed them away, ran his hand down Gojyo’s throat, his chest, his belly, curled his hand around the length of Gojyo’s cock.

“Ah, yeah,” Gojyo groaned, biting his lip as he began a rhythm of rising and falling in long, languorous motions. “You can do it like that.”

So Hakkai did, matching the tempo of his hand as well as he could with the pace Gojyo set; slow, so that the sensation of it was like a wave, which never quite broke. Hakkai had to push his glasses back with a shaking hand to keep them from smearing hopelessly, though it pained him to lose proper sight of Gojyo’s face. It was almost enough to hear the sounds - the little gasps, and the quickening tempo of his breathing, to match Hakkai’s own panting breaths.

When Hakkai felt himself nearing the breaking point - chest tight, an aching pressure building somewhere deep - he quickened the pace of his hand, tightened his grip so that Gojyo’s thighs trembled, in the hopes of drawing Gojyo along with him. In the end, Hakkai went first, unable to hold in a broken cry, and Gojyo chased his pleasure into Hakkai’s palm.

They sat for a time, catching their breath. Gojyo’s forehead lay hot on Hakkai’s shoulder as Hakkai traced his fingers up and down the curve of Gojyo’s back. After a moment, Gojyo drew away, rising somewhat gingerly, and Hakkai moved to collect himself as well.

“You can use the washroom, if you like,” he said, turning his gaze away to give Gojyo some privacy as he collected his clothes. Hiis legs felt slightly weak when he first stood, but they held, and he tucked himself away haphazardly, making a necessary disposal into the wastebasket beneath the end table, and waiting until Gojyo had shut the bathroom door behind himself before he made for the bedroom. He caught a glimpse of himself, immediately, even before he switched on the light, in the mirrored closet door. _Dishevelled_ was a gentle word for the way he looked, and his shirt - as Gojyo had rightly predicted - was a mess. Well, it could be washed, couldn’t it? He disposed of it quickly, in the hamper, changing into loose sleeping pants and a plain T-shirt. His body felt light, almost hollowed out, and smiled at his red-cheeked reflection without malice.

When he returned to the kitchen, the water in the bathroom was still running. Perhaps Gojyo would like another drink now - or a glass of water. Hakkai rather needed one himself. He had a glass half-empty by the time Gojyo returned, his hair swept back, a little damp at the temples, face still slightly flushed, with water dampening the front of his sleeveless shirt. Hakkai was just about to offer him a drink when the computer on his desk began to emit a familiar, slightly jarring musical tone.

“I’m sorry,” Hakkai said, quickly crossing to the desk. “Just a moment.” He hit the command for the sound only, without activating the camera. “Yes, hello?”

“Cho!” A familiar voice broke through the opening crackle of digital static. The image of the caller was slower to resolve, but Hakkai hardly needed it to recognize the callar. “Where in the world _are_ you, Cho? I’ve got a job for you.”

“Yes. I’m here. Just give me a moment, please..” He hit mute, and turned to Gojyo. “I’m sorry - “ he began, but Gojyo was already pulling his jacket on.

“No worries,” he said, with a smile. “I can let myself out.”

Hakkai pressed his lips into a tight line, watching Gojyo approach the front door and slip his feet into his shoes. “Of course,” he said, finally. “Thank you. For your time, I mean.”

He thought he saw Gojyo mouth, silently _for my time_ with something like a smile; though it was difficult to tell in profile. With his boots laced, he straightened to his full height, and turned to Hakkai, giving him a small, playful salute. “Call me again sometime, okay? I’ve got lots of _time_.”

Hakkai felt himself flush slightly. “I will. Thank you, Gojyo.”

The door clicked shut behind him, locking automatically, and Hakkai took a long, slow breath, patting the flush out of his cheeks with both hands before he turned back to the computer, and activated the sound and camera.

“I’m here now, Dr. Nii. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

-End-


End file.
